War of Uchiha: Ryun Uchiha vs Shinji Uchiha
Category:Fanon Story Part 1: Introduction Ryun Uchiha sat on a ledge outside of Yamagakure (Village Hidden in the Mountains) staring at the darkening sky. It had been a little over a week since he had left Konoha ,for the second time, and helped Sasuke and a revived Itachi Uchiha form the village he now sat outside of. Even though he'd only had his Mangekyo Sharingan for that short span of time (a little over a week), he already was paranoid that he may lose his eyesight. Ryun had awakened his Mangekyo in a fierce battle with Pain's summoning body back in Konoha. During his training with Akatsuki he'd learned how to obtain a perfect Mangekyo but he could not find a surviving Uchiha with the Mangekyo eye. Thats when the memory crossed his mind. A few months ago a strange fellow tried to join Akatsuki. He'd trained under this man as well. Yes, and it was that same man who blew him off at the Akatsuki Base in the Land of Earth. "Why do you continue to think of him as 'that man'? His name is Shinji.", Came the thundering voice of the 10 Tailed Fox. "Yes I know. Do you think he had Mangekyo?" Ryun asked. "Perhaps, he was Uchiha even if he tried to hide it." Ryun got up from where he was sitting. Another thought came to mind... Sasuke!!! " NO! Not Sasuke. His time is coming but not by your hands... at least not yet. Even though Sasuke was one of the founders of the village, he was always going to the Land of Rain to meet with Madara. No doubt he was planning the destruction of Konoha. Anyway, it didn't matter. Ryun leaped of the ledge to go get Tora Uchiha, his cousin. They would set out to find Shinji. Part 2: Hunting Shinji Ryun and Tora arrived at the Valley of the End within two days. Their best shot at finding Shinji was to investigate on the Lost Lands, where he had come from. To get that information they would need the Konoha Archives. Konoha was a little less than a days journey from the Valley, so they would plan tonight and head out in the morning. Ryun summoned his Six Paths and began to devise his plan. During his training with Madara in Akatsuki, Ryun had begun to work on his own unique jutsu. He called it Lighting Release: Intense Typhoon. The technique summons a large lightning storm and winds topping 367 miles per hour. Ryun planed to use this attack to distract Konoha while his Summoning Body went and obtained the information they needed. The next morning they set out reaching Konoha by dusk. Ryun used his Lightning Release: Intense Typhoon to keep the villagers busy. Meanwhile Ryun's Summoning Body summoned a giant Hawk and infiltrated Konoha. Within the hour they had the info and were on their way to the Lost Lands. It appears that there is an Akatsuki Base near the Lost Lands border. If there was any chance of Shinji still being in Akatsuki, that base is where he would be. Part 3: The Hunt is over! Shinji Uchiha appears It took a few days to get to the Akatsuki Base. Ryun and Tora stopped to plan their fight with Shinji. "Are you going to use the Six Paths?" Tora asked. "No. They split my chakra up too much. You and I will fight together. Hopefully this guy isn't anything like Pain." "What guy?!" said a voice from one of the nearby trees. A few feet away in another tree sat Shinji Uchiha. Part 4: Feud of the Uchiha: Ryun vs Shinji Shinji smirked at the surprised look of his opponents. Just as he was about to make his move, both Ryun and Tora vanished into a flock of crows. From below Ryun chuckled, "Did you like my Genjutsu?" Shinji also smiled and disappeared in a poof of smoke, revealing that he too had used Genjutsu. The real Shinji was just in front of Ryun and Tora. "So you two are the ones looking for me? Ah, yes. I remember both of you. Tora Uchiha the spy for Akatsuki and Ryun Uchiha, Madara's little pet." Shinji began. "We've come for your eyes." Ryun said very calmly as he activated his Sharingan. "Don't use that look... It's the same look...and attitude as...as that wretched Sasuke!" Shinji said angrily. Shinji and Ryun charged at each other, Ryun drawing his black sword and Shinji drawing a forked kunai. The two clashed blades as Tora watched from a nearby tree. For a few minutes it was non-stop blade to blade fighting and both Uchiha were even. Ryun broke formation a leaped to a nearby branch and pulled out a few shruiken. He charged them with Chidori and flung them in Shinji's direction, easily cutting through Shinji's kunai. Now the two engaged each other in a fierce Taijutsu fight. Shinji kicked Ryun into a boulder on the edge of a ravine. Ryun leaped up in enough time to dodge a powerful punch. The two Uchiha were at a stand still on the edge of the ravine. Meanwhile, Zetsu had just appeared on the branch that Tora was sitting on. Zetsu explained that he wasn't here to fight, but instead to watch the fight. "I don't get you Tora. Why do you support Ryun when you both know that Shinji is out of your league?" Zetsu began. "Because, back in Konoha, when Pain had knocked me out and beat Ryun within an inch of his life... Ryun still stood strong. His face is blinding with the pain he feels inside, yet somehow...it's comforting to me." Tora's answer left Zetsu stunned. Zetsu turned back to the fight to see that both Shinji and Ryun were even. Ryun again drew his sword and unleashed his Chidori Current sending Shinji over the edge of the ravine. Ryun leaped over and landed on a ledge hanging on the wall of the ravine. Shinji caught himself on a ledge on the opposite end of the ravine. "This is getting us no where Shinji. I'm going all out now." Ryun said. Ryun began weaving signs and loosed Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu. Shinji leaped above it and returned with Fire Release: Fire Dragon Missile, it collided with Ryun's Fireball but the two jutsu were even. Ryun had already made the seals for his next technique. He slammed his palm into the ground and summoned his trusted serpent companion, Haroku and the two leaped from the ledge to the dried river basin of the ravine. Tora felt what was going on and quickly mobilized to assist his cousin. Part 5: The Smoke Clears! The Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan As Tora leaped down the wall of the ravine, he placed summoning tags everywhere so that if things got bad he could use his newest jutsu. Meanwhile, at the bottom of the ravine Ryun and Haroku were fight in Shinji in the bloodiest fight they had ever been in. Shinji was now beginning to release his own Ninjutsu. Shinji formed seals and used Earth Release: Earth Flow River and combine it with Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet. Ryun used Water Style: Wall of Water to protect him and Haroku. Then Ryun formed four seals while Haroku gathered his venom. When Haroku unleashed his venom and Ryun unleashed a stream of fire, creating Fire Release: Flaming Serpent's Venom and aiming it at Shinji, who countered with Earth Release: Earth Style Wall. At that moment Tora appeared and gave Shinji a mighty punch in the face knocking him into the ravine wall. "Now that's an entrance Tora!!" Ryun shouted from the top of Haroku's head. Shinji leaped out and attacked Tora while he wasn't looking. However, Tora sensed him and made one simple hand sign and from all around, the summoning tags exploded and hundreds of snakes wrapped around Shinji. But Shinji had used the Replacement Technique and kicked Tora into a giant rock nearby. Then he formed a few seals and used Earth Release Barrier: Dungeon Chamber of Nothingness, capturing Tora in a dome of rock and began to suck chakra out of him. This triggered Ryun's anger and sent him deep into the confines of his mind where he came face to face with his partner and Bijuu. "So..you've finally appeared here, eh Ryun. The Ten Tails began. "Just give me the power. The power to get that guy off of Tora!" Ryun screamed. "Of course, of course. You two really have gotten strong together." And with that Ryun's demon fox cloak formed with Three Tails. Ryun then proceeded to strike the dome, completely demolishing it. He then suppressed the fox's chakra and strikes Shinji in the heart with Chidori. Just before Shinji dies he leaves a warning, "If you awaken that power, your Rin'negan and Six Paths will be sealed away forever." Ryun then stabs his enemy with his blade. Later that night he transplants Shinji's eyes and obtains the Eternal Mangekyo.